Rules of Lightning
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: It's simple. Lightning is chaos. But can one man call the lightning to order? Prompts for Fraxus Week. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. Seriously, I will NOT tolerate homophobes. T for language.
1. Firsts

**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! Welcome to my contribution for Fraxus Week, which I like to call "Rules of Lightning."**

**Honestly, this is my first real attempt at BL since Fear of a Name. God, that was such a long time ago. But that's irrelevant. What is relevant is that I've decided to take part in Fraxus Week, even though I have no idea why this gets a week but Natza doesn't. I'm not bitter!**

**Seriously, though. I do ship Fraxus. And I don't really ship a lot of malexmale pairings. I mean, I do ship a couple (KomaTo, NaruShika), but those are fandoms I'm not really active in anymore, so... yeah. Oh, and Aquabird (Kaldur x Robin/Nightwing (don't judge me!)). Even before Fried was outed, I always felt MiraFried was somehow shallow. But after seeing a couple fics, I really can't picture Fried with anyone else.**

**Yeah, I guess I'd better get to the actual fic.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Laxus waited outside Fried's apartment, dressed in the purple shirt and black pants he wore during his attempted takeover of the guild. Not known for being a patient man, he contemplated blasting open the door with his magic and seeing just what the hell was taking the rune mage so long.

He immediately dismissed the thought. Sure, he was just as impatient as his fellow Dragon Slayers, but he grew up around actual humans, and therefore had a sense of restraint. Busting down Fried's door would only serve to humiliate the poor bastard.

Suddenly, he heard Fried's voice give an anguished moan. Perhaps he should let him know he was there. He knocked twice and said, "Fried? You all right, man?"

"I'm fine! Don't come in!" said Fried hastily.

Laxus could tell from the tone of Fried's voice, along with the years he'd known the younger man, that he was anything but fine. "No you're not," said Laxus sharply. "Let me in."

"No!" exclaimed Fried.

Laxus frowned. Fried never said no to him, not even when he had stupidly ordered him to kill other guild members. "Fried, I'm giving you till three, or I'm busting down the door!" If Fried had hurt himself, then screw restraint! "One... two..." he charged his fist with lightning, feeling his canines lengthening as he prepared to use his Dragon Slayer powers.

"THREE!" exclaimed Laxus. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown-!"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Fried in a fancy periwinkle waistcoat and trousers and a white frilled shirt. His hair was styled in its usual ponytail, though much shorter than normal.

Laxus cancelled his spell and glared at his date for the evening. "Fried..." he growled. However, upon seeing Fried's nervous reaction, he calmed down considerably. "Now, what was so terrible that I couldn't come in?"

"My cufflinks," said Fried. "I can't find my cufflinks!"

"...Cufflinks," Laxus repeated angrily. "You need cufflinks for a burger dive. Dare I ask why?"

"...I wanted to look presentable for our first date," said Fried.

"Well, I ain't getting a burger with my date looking like he belongs in one of those cheesy period dramas," said Laxus. "Now put on something more casual so we can get out of here."

"...Of... of course, Laxus," said Fried. "Just give me a minute." He closed the door, leaving Laxus waiting yet again.

Laxus sighed. Fried always went to extremes just to please him. He would have to spend this first date establishing that just being with him was enough.

Offhandedly, Laxus wondered when he got so damn sappy.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**You know, ever since I've embraced shorter word counts, I feel like a new writer. I mean, it's almost gotten to the point where I'd rather write than play video games. Almost. Of course, now that I have a new battery for my laptop, I don't feel confined to my bedroom. I'm not sure what one has to do with the other, but... ****Never mind! I'm not here to ramble!**

**I got another entry written up. It'll be coming almost as soon as I publish this. So I will see you in a bit!**


	2. Cuddle

**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! Welcome to my second entry for Fraxus Week!**

**Let me ask you all something. We all know Laxus is possibly the strongest member of Fairy Tail (Gildartz notwithstanding, of course). Hell, he even defeated Jura, who, as we all know, is a Wizard Saint. But what if Laxus was rendered useless, just because of some monster's ability? How would he even handle it? That's the theme I'm trying to explore here. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Worst. Mission. Ever.

At least that's how Laxus felt about the whole ordeal.

It had been an ordinary S-Class mission. Laxus snatched it up without hesitation and mobilized the Raijinshu without delay. All they had to do was destroy a monster that was terrorizing a village. Easy enough for the Lightning Dragon Slayer, right? Except for one minor detail.

The request never mentioned that the monster was IMMUNE to Lightning magic. Which essentially meant Laxus was useless.

If there was one thing Laxus Dreyar hated being, it was useless.

To the credit of his personal team, they handled the monster well. Fried in his Absolute Shadow form could match its strength with relative ease and Bixlow controlling his movements to keep him out of harm's way. Bixlow's babies were a welcome distraction, further dividing the monster's attention, buying enough time for Evergreen to turn it to stone with her Stone Eyes. From there, all it took was a power attack to reduce the petrified monster to dust.

And all Laxus could do was watch. He didn't personally see the monster as an enemy, so Fairy Law was useless. Oh well, at least he was able to defend himself, if not do any actual damage. And now they had to take the train back to Magnolia. Fun.

As the train left the station, Laxus turned on his Sound Pod, closed his eyes, and murmured the lyrics to the song that was playing. Fried sat next to him, with Bixlow and Evergreen across from them. Time passed, and soon, Fried gathered the courage to talk to him about the battle.

"Laxus?"

"Hmm?" groaned Laxus, feeling the effects of his motion sickness.

"How are you feeling?" asked Fried.

"Same as I always do on a vehicle," said Laxus. "Tired, shitty, nauseous..."

"I meant about the battle earlier," Fried clarified.

"What about it?" asked Laxus with a grunt.

"I know you don't like being rendered irrelevant in a fight," said Fried. "Someone of your power shouldn't..."

"Fried, shut up," said Laxus. "It pisses me off, but sometimes, there are opponents even I can't fight. I mean, I took down fucking Jura, so I know I'm strong." He sighed. "What I'm upset about is that we went into this blind. I mean, it was easy enough on paper..." He clenched his fist. "Damn it, I thought I was past this arrogant stage!"

"It's okay, Laxus," said Fried. "I still know you're strong. We all do." He placed a hand on Laxus's shoulder. "As your personal bodyguards, we, the Raijinshu are always there to fight the battles you can't fight."

Laxus smiled. "I guess I did need a reminder of what a strong team I have," he said. "Now really, shut up. I wanna sleep."

"All right," said Fried. He began to relax, but was stopped by a strong pair of arms wrapping around him.

Bixlow and Evergreen looked on with surprise. "Is Laxus... cuddling?" Evergreen asked.

"'Parently," replied Bixlow. A grin forming on his face, he added, "Did you bring a camera? This is perfect blackmail!

"Bixlow, don't you dare!" said Fried angrily. But Laxus pulled him even closer, if it was possible. Of course the Raijinshu knew about him and Laxus, but it was still embarrassing.

Laxus, on the other hand, didn't give a shit. He just got done being useless on a job, not to mention his goddamned motion sickness. He'd be damned if he didn't deserve to cuddle his boyfriend right now.

* * *

**And there you go.**

**I know I kind of shoehorned the prompt into the end, but you know what? I explored another side of Laxus, I'm happy with what I got. Hopefully, you all are too.**

**So until next time, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


	3. Breaking the Rules

**Hello again, people! Nightlingbolt here! Got another Fraxus Week prompt for you. This time, Breaking the Rules.**

**I wasn't going to work on another prompt today, but I got the idea in my head, so I actually took the time to write it out. That and I think more people will see this story if I put something out at 5 PM or so (I can't help it! I know reviews don't matter in the long run, but my ego craves them!). Anyway, enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Laxus should have known better.

He should have known better than to expect a peaceful day at Fairy Tail. He should have known better than to not be prepared for chaos. And he definitely should have known better than to think the universe would ever let him be at peace after a long job. What he couldn't have known, however, was that Fried Justine was the source of Levy McGarden's current stressful state.

Every dog has its day, he supposed.

"Laxus, could you PLEASE calm Fried down?!" demanded Levy.

Laxus sighed. Great, what did his captain do now? Hopefully nothing major. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked.

"Not yet, but-"

"Then why should I care?"

"You're fucking him, ain'tcha?" Gajeel pointed out, Pantherlily at his feet.

Now Laxus was mad. "First of all, Fried's not ready for that, nor am I going to force it on him. Second, and most important of all, how do you know that?"

"You call yourself a Dragon Slayer, yet you fail to realize our sense of smell? Gihihi, you really are pathetic!" Gajeel mocked.

Lightning crackled between Laxus's hands. "You piece of-!"

"Levy! Rubber!" Pantherlily ordered quickly.

"Solid Script: Rubber!" With Levy's declaration, two copies of the word "Rubber" wrapped themselves around Laxus's hands, preventing him from channeling his magic.

"Laxus," said Lily patiently. "We need you to calm down. I'm 95 percent sure Fried is having a mild panic attack, and your zapping Gajeel because he can't keep his damn mouth shut won't help matters."

"Panic attack?" repeated Laxus. "What happened? Is Fried all right?"

"He's fine," explained Lily. "He's been harassing Levy all morning. He claims someone broke into his house last night while he was away, and apparently Levy is the prime suspect."

"Levy?" Laxus repeated in surprised annoynace.

"According to Pretty-Boy, not only can Shrimp fashion a key with her magic, but she's also the only one who can rewrite his runes."

Laxus was slowly starting to realize something, but he just needed to be sure. "Was anything stolen?"

"That's the strange thing," said Lily. "All the burglar took was a Goblin Kings album."

_That's_ why Fried thought someone broke in, Laxus realized. "Shit," he muttered, rushing off to find Fried.

"I don't even like the Goblin Kings!" said Levy.

"Gajeel does, though," said Lily.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Gajeel.

"Fried probably thinks she took it to _impress_ you," said Lily suggestively.

Gajeel blushed. "You need to stop hanging around Salamander's cat!" said Gajeel. "Seriously!"

Laxus found Fried moping "Fried?" Laxus called. "I heard what happened." Fried only nodded in response.

Laxus frowned. "Say something!" he demanded.

Fried turned to face Laxus. "I failed you, Laxus! I'm sorry!" Fried sobbed. "You entrusted me with that album, and I let it get stolen!"

Laxus sighed. "Fried, I took the album," he said.

"What?"

"I swung by your place last night, rewrote the runes, picked it up, and changed the runes back," Laxus explained. "You said you didn't like the album, so I figured I'd save you the trouble and pick it up myself."

"Really?" said Fried.

Laxus nodded, causing Fried to sigh.

"Laxus... what's the rule about borrowing or taking things back?" Fried demanded.

"Ask permission to borrow, leave a note when taking back," answered Laxus with a sigh.

"Right," said Fried. "You know how I get when someone breaks the rules."

Laxus grumbled. He could take Fried in a fight if he had to, but he was powerless against his lover's lectures.

* * *

**God, it feels so good to have written an ending for this one! It was so hard to figure out, but sometimes you gotta scrap your big plans and go with what works.**

**Okay, last prompt for tonight, I swear. Until AT LEAST tomorrow, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


End file.
